


Le Périple

by Amber_Brush



Series: Livre VII [5]
Category: Kaamelott
Genre: (but i'd rather warn the reader), (just in a dialogue it's not a main theme), Action/Adventure, Angst and Humor, Anna Has PTSD, Arthurian, Arthurian legends references, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Druids and witches, Faustian Bargain, Fluff and Angst, Game of Thrones References, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Literary References & Allusions, Magic, Mentions of emotional/psychological abuse, More Arthurian Legends References, Mostly Anna POV, Mystery, Partly based on a Tumblr post, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Polyphobie, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Putophobie, Quests, Road Trips, Taverns, The Lord of the Rings References, Travel, Witchcraft, a bit of romance at the end, it's a weird mix i know, la famille de Perceval, les vieux c'est mystérieux, mentions of Mordred, old people, space, this story got everything!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Brush/pseuds/Amber_Brush
Summary: Guidées par Perceval, Guenièvre et Anna voyagent vers le nord du royaume de Logres.Suite directe d'Argine.
Relationships: Angharad/Perceval de Galles (Kaamelott), Anna de Tintagel/Arthmaël de Kirkwall (Kaamelott), Guenièvre & Anna de Tintagel (Kaamelott), Perceval de Galles & Guenièvre (Kaamelott)
Series: Livre VII [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665169
Comments: 42
Kudos: 8





	1. Limen itineris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrTonks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DrTonks), [Belphegor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor/gifts).



> Cette fic est la suite directe d’[ _Argine_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164933). Comme cette dernière, je la dédie à DrTonks et à Belphegor, qui voulaient voir davantage d’interactions entre Guenièvre, Anna et Perceval. 
> 
> C’est ma cinquantième fanfiction dans l’univers de _Kaamelott_ et j’en suis assez fier. J’espère qu’elle vous plaira ! 
> 
> Musiques :  
> -[ _Ad Mortem Festivamus_ , de Luc Arbogast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-it2zfMrS0) et quelques autres versions modernes de ce morceau (notamment celles de Qntal et de Jordi Savall)  
> -[ _Go Back To The Abyss_](https://soundcloud.com/anthox-colaboy/go-back-to-the-abyss) et [_Sentence_](https://soundcloud.com/anthox-colaboy/sentence) d’Anthox Colaboy  
> -OST du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ , d'Howard Shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre de ce chapitre signifie “le début du voyage” en latin.

Le voyage venait à peine de commencer, et Anna était déjà excédée par ces deux imbéciles. Elle les auraient bien semés en chemin, voire assassinés s'ils la rendaient trop furieuse, mais elle savait bien que seule dans le pays en pleine guerre civile, la demi-sœur de l'ancien roi ne ferait pas long feu. Et elle ne mourait pas d'envie de se faire capturer par Lancelot. 

« Pourquoi ne prend-on pas de carriole, déjà ?, demanda-t-elle à leur guide improvisé. 

-Parce que les gars de Lancelot font des barrages sur les routes, répondit Perceval, sûr de lui. Nan, faut passer par la forêt. »

Ah oui. La forêt. Super idée. Avec les loups, les ours, les bandits de grand' chemin et les mauvaises rencontres de tous poils. Contrairement à son époux, Anna n'était pas une pleutre, mais quand même, elle savait reconnaître un mauvais plan quand elle y était confrontée. 

« Ne serait-il pas plus sage de longer la côte ?, suggéra-t-elle, prudente. Étant donné que notre itinéraire nous mène au pays de Galles, dans un premier temps. »

Le simplet eut l'air perdu.

« Ben… Caerdydd c'est vrai que c'est au bord de la mer, mais c'est pas la porte à côté, non plus, hein !

-Certes, mais c'est un moyen sûr d'arriver à destination sans dévier de notre route lors de nos pérégrinations. 

-Ouais, c'est pas faux. »

Elle l'observa du coin de l'œil, certaine qu'il n'avait absolument rien compris à sa démonstration, pourtant claire. Les étapes de leur voyage étaient cependant ridiculement simples : atteindre Caerdydd, la capitale du Pays de Galles, où Perceval pourrait sans doute trouver du soutien auprès de sa famille. Ensuite, cap pour Carohaise, siège de la forteresse de Léodagan en Carmélide, que Guenièvre voulait absolument regagner. Et pour elle, il serait temps de traverser la Calédonie et d'atteindre les îles orcaniennes.

« Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu à cheval, vous, d'ailleurs ?, remarqua-t-elle en pensant aux immenses distances qu’il leur restait encore à parcourir. 

-Euh... J'avais un ch'val, mais j'me le suis fait piquer. Ça m'arrive tout le temps, franchement j'en ai marre.

-Mais de toute façon, vous étiez censé aller chercher Guenièvre, alors pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu en diligence ?

-Ah mais je suis parti le plus vite possible ! J'me suis dépêché tout c'que j'ai pu. Enfin, j'ai eu mon problème de ch'val, quoi. »

Bon. On allait avoir de sérieux soucis de vocabulaire.

« Moi, je dis seulement qu'il faut éviter de passer par la forêt, dit-elle en prenant bien soin de choisir des mots simples, que même ce débile comprendrait.

-Ouais mais on peut pas passer par la route, répéta Perceval, à son grand énervement. Les mecs en blanc ils empêchent de circuler. Et vous et moi (il se désigna, puis pointa Guenièvre du doigt), on est recherchés. 

-Je suppose que le seigneur Lancelot veut... me reprendre à ses côtés, dit Guenièvre d'une voix hésitante et en baissant les yeux. 

-Il vous mettra jamais la main dessus, promit le chevalier. Je veillerai sur vous. Je vous le jure. » 

Elle lui sourit, éperdue de reconnaissance. Ça agaça encore plus Anna, qui n'avait pas le temps pour ces niaiseries sentimentales.

« En attendant, si vous ne voulez pas vous faire capturer par l'Armée de Lumière, vous avez intérêt à faire ce que je vous dis. Et moi, je dis qu'on devrait passer par la côte. »

Et sans davantage les attendre, elle prit le chemin qui longeait la falaise de Tintagel.

« Bon, si vous le dites…, concéda l'ancienne reine, avant de lui emboîter le pas.

-Attendez, mais en fait vous êtes qui pour donner des ordres ? », fit Perceval, un peu vexé. 

Il ajouta, un peu plus tard :

« Euh… D'ailleurs, vous êtes qui tout court ? » 

Anna ne s'embarrassa pas d'une réponse et continua à avancer. 

  
  


*

  
  


Guenièvre à la plage était insupportable. On aurait dit une gamine de six ans. 

Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures, qu'elle tenait à la main, et se trempait les pieds dans les vagues. 

« Bon, ça suffit, on fait pas du tourisme, lui rappela sèchement Anna. 

-Hé mais si je veux me tremper les pieds, je peux, non ?

-Justement, non. Et si on était poursuivis ? 

-Rhô mais qu’est-ce qu’elle a à nous casser l’ambiance, celle-là ? »

Anna serra les poings. 

« Je ne casse rien du tout, Guenièvre est recherchée par le nouveau régent, c'est un fait. Autant éviter de lambiner.

-Y a quelque chose que je comprends pas bien, dit la concernée de son côté. Est-ce qu’on n’avait pas décidé de passer par la côte justement parce qu’on ne risquait pas d’être poursuivis par les hommes de Lancelot et que ça craignait moins ? Pourquoi vous venez nous inquiéter maintenant, franchement ? 

-J’ai un mauvais pressentiment, point », s'agaça la reine-sorcière, peu désireuse de se répandre en explications.

On ne faisait pas de la magie noire pendant plus de vingt ans sans acquérir quelques perceptions sensorielles supplémentaires…

L’intuition d’Anna s’avéra juste, puisqu’une bande de détrousseurs leur tomba sur le râble, presque immédiatement après sa phrase. Ils avaient l’air ridicules, tous autant qu’ils étaient : les bandits, qui leur tendait une embuscade _à la plage_ ; et eux, avec Guenièvre les pieds dans l’eau et Perceval qui marmonnait quelque chose à propos d’une technique de combat pour tuer la dizaine d'hommes en question avec un coquillage. 

Elle poussa un gros soupir de lassitude et s'avança vers le groupe d'assaillants, prête à en découdre.

« Halte là, femme de petite vertu ! As-tu l’escarcelle bien remplie ?

-Bon, alors, un truc, précisa une Anna déjà bien agacée. Vous allez arrêter de me tutoyer, mais alors, tout de suite. 

-C’est marrant, votre frère aussi, il aime pas ça, nota Guenièvre derrière elle, qui galérait à remettre ses chaussures. 

-Demi-frère, rectifia-t-elle par automatisme. 

-Sachez que c’est Urgan, chevalier des mers, qui a l’honneur de vous attaquer en ces heures qui méritent salaire. 

-Sauf que là, vous êtes sur la terre ferme, donc vous n’êtes pas vraiment “chevalier des mers”, nota Anna entre ses dents. 

-Je constate avec ébaudissement que tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la main morte, voyageuse ! Vite, que tes compagnons et toi nous régalent de piécettes et maints colifichets que vous transportez dans vos guillerettes besaces.

-Il faut qu'on leur fasse du mal, aussi, sinon ils auront pas assez peur !, s'exclama l'un des acolytes du meneur.

-Ben moi, en tout cas, j'ai drôlement la trouille, affirma Guenièvre d'une voix qui le confirmait. 

-Pareil, confirma Perceval. Mais avec ma technique, vous inquiétez pas, vous risquez rien. »

Motivé, il balança une poignée de palourdes à la troupe de coupe-jarrets, qui l'esquiva sans aucune difficulté. 

Excédée, Anna décida de se débarrasser de cette bande de pitres elle-même. 

Elle sortit son petit poignard doré de sa manche, s’entailla la main grâce à sa lame, et commença sa litanie d’incantations. Elle sentait la Magie de Sang remonter de sa paume ensanglantée à ses veines, refluer jusqu’à son coeur, y pulser tel un soleil sombre et remonter jusqu’à son esprit. 

Guenièvre la contemplait accomplir son rituel, médusée. Elle avait déjà vu Anna faire de la sorcellerie, mais ce n’était qu’un petit sort de localisation. Rien à voir avec l’envergure des forces obscures que la reine d’Orcanie invoquait à présent. 

D'un grand bleu, le ciel de la plage était passé à un gris orageux. Ce qui ressemblait à des serpents verts d'énergie malveillante s'enroulèrent autour du corps de la sorcière, dont les yeux avaient viré au blanc et dont le corps était agité de tremblements. 

Elle articulait soigneusement des paroles dans une langue ancienne que Guenièvre ne comprenait pas, et les mots résonnaient dans l'espace. Son timbre était devenu guttural, distordu, autre. 

Soudain, la foudre surgit et frappa le chef de leurs adversaires. L'homme s'effondra brusquement. Pris de panique, les autres s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. 

« Il est mort ? » demanda Guenièvre d'une petite voix hésitante.

Une fois de plus, Anna ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Elle semblait d’ailleurs épuisée par le rituel. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, et sa respiration était saccadée. 

« Ne perdons pas de temps, leur intima-t-elle de sa voix rauque. Suivez-moi. Le village le plus proche, c'est pas la porte d'à côté. » 

Peu rassurés, ses compagnons de voyage lui emboîtèrent le pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'écris Anna comme une adversaire redoutable même si on n'a pas tellement vu cet aspect d'elle dans le canon (encore qu'elle ait failli tuer Arthur) parce qu'Alexandre Astier l'a citée parmi les dix meilleurs combattants de la série, dans un tweet du 24 décembre 2018, aux côtés de Lancelot, de Léodagan ou encore du Maître d'Armes.


	2. Barum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Barum” est l’ancien nom de Barnstaple, qui se trouve à un jour et demi de marche de Tintagel. 
> 
> Comme dans _Argine_ , je reprends les théories de Sy Play à propos d'Anna et d'Uther, d’où les trigger warnings dans les tags.

Au bout d’un jour et demi de marche, ils se retrouvèrent près d’un petit village côtier du nom de Barum. Perceval, habitué des quêtes et des longs voyages en terre de Logres, tenait le coup. Ses deux compagnes de marche, moins. 

Des deux, c’était Guenièvre qui s’en sortait le mieux. Elle avait en effet parcouru de longues distances lors de son périple avec Arthur, leur avait-elle raconté. Pas à un rythme aussi soutenu, certes - Anna les intimait sans cesse de presser le pas, forte de son inquiétude envers les hommes de Lancelot - mais assez pour ne pas éprouver trop de peine à cheminer longtemps. Elle ramassait des coquillages et jacassait sans cesse. C’était elle qui avait allumé le feu de leur bivouac pour la nuit, forte d’une technique qu’elle avait apprise lors de son séjour dans la forêt avec Lancelot. 

Anna, en revanche, avait quelques difficultés à continuer, d’autant plus qu’elle s’obstinait à marcher vite. Pourtant, hormis quelques excursions sur des sites rituels des îles orcaniennes pour ses séances de magie, ou de rares séjours à Tintagel et à Kaamelott, elle n’avait jamais véritablement voyagé. Et pas à pied. 

En fait, elle ne voulait pas le montrer aux autres, mais elle était à bout de forces. La fatigue que lui avait causé le fait de lancer une malédiction, la veille, y jouait pour beaucoup. 

Une pause dans une auberge locale serait donc bien méritée, afin d'accorder un repos salutaire à tout le monde. Mais pas sans précautions. 

« Cachez-vous le visage, préconisa Anna aux deux autres. On ne doit pas pouvoir vous reconnaître. » Elle montra d’ailleurs l’exemple en se drapant la tête de son voile noir. « Nous devons être ici incognito. »

Guenièvre suivit son conseil avec le rabat de sa tenue de marche blanche, mais Perceval eut un peu plus de mal à suivre le conseil. Bien que sa cape aurait pu lui servir à l'appliquer, on était là sur un problème d'ordre de compréhension technique - comme toujours...

« J’ai pas compris pourquoi on doit être ici façon machin-truc. 

-Réfléchissez, le rabroua la demi-soeur du roi. Vous êtes un chevalier de la Table Ronde, et ils sont traqués dans tout le pays. Et le seigneur Lancelot a également fait savoir qu’il recherchait Guenièvre. 

-Et vous ?, lui demanda timidement la concernée. Vous êtes pas recherchée, que je sache...

-Eh bien, lors de la première tentative de coup d’Etat, mon époux a retiré son soutien à Lancelot d’une manière quelque peu brutale… Je doute que nous soyions vraiment en odeur de sainteté auprès de lui, maintenant qu’il est au pouvoir.

-Ça se tient, concéda Guenièvre. »

Ce furent donc trois figures encapuchonnées qui s’approchèrent du village. Une taverne nommée “Le Poisson du Roi” les accueillit. Elle était bruyante, mais chaleureuse et bien tenue. 

Anna décida qu’ils y feraient escale pour la nuit, pour le gîte et le couvert.

*

« Mais pourquoi vous voulez absolument parler à ce vieil homme, nom d'un chien ?, s’énervait Anna. Vous voulez nous faire repérer ou quoi ? Vous n’êtes pas censé dire que vous êtes chevalier, je vous signale.

-Je sais pas, pour l’aventure… Et puis j’aime bien parler aux vieux. Ils ont toujours des anecdotes. 

-Je vous rappelle qu’on n’est pas en voyage touristique et qu’on est recherchés activement dans tout le royaume. Vous taperez la causette une autre fois ! »

Perceval se mit en rogne. 

« Mais qui vous êtes pour donner des ordres tout le temps ? J’fais ce que je veux, merde ! »

Il se leva brusquement de table, comme un gamin en colère. Cela fit trembler la table, et leurs pichets de bière menacèrent de se renverser. Leurs assiettes bougèrent aussi. Guenièvre tenta de jouer la médiatrice. 

« Rhô mais vous engueulez pas… Ça fout une sale ambiance. 

-J’engueule personne, je vais parler au vieux, c’est tout. » 

Et il partit en direction de la table du vieillard, tandis qu’Anna se passait la main sur le visage, d’un geste aussi blasé qu’irrité. Sur un coup de tête, Guenièvre décida de le suivre. Elle n’avait pas tellement envie de rester en compagnie de la sorcière, surtout étant donné son humeur massacrante. 

Surtout que, depuis l’épisode de la veille, elle lui faisait encore plus peur qu’avant. 

Le vieux en question était assis tout seul à une table, les vestiges d’un repas terminé devant lui. Il semblait réparer un filet de pêche. Ses habits étaient de facture modeste. Guenièvre trouva qu’il avait l’air gentil. 

« Holà, grand-père, le salua Perceval en prenant place à sa tablée.

-Holà, voyageur. 

-Comment te nommes-tu ? » 

Guenièvre s’assit à ses côtés et le prit à part.

« Ah mais vous le tutoyez ? 

-Ouais, moi les vieux je les tutoie, expliqua Perceval. Ca fait plus proche, je sais pas.

-Je m'appelle Bran, voyageur. Et toi, quel est ton nom ? »

« Je m’appelle Perce… Pierce », hésita Perceval, qui venait de se souvenir qu’il ne devait pas dévoiler son identité. Le prénom que partageaient deux de ses cousins des îles lui était revenu, et il décida que ça pouvait être pas mal de se faire passer pour l’un d’eux. 

« On vient de l’île de Caldey. C’est au Pays de Galles. On va voir ma tante à la capitale. 

-Ah, vous allez à Caerdydd ? Mais moi, justement, j’dois y vendre du poisson. Je vous fais une place sur mon bateau demain, si vous voulez. 

-Pourquoi pas ?, répondit le chevalier caché. Mais faut d’abord que j’demande à ma cousine. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a décidé que c’était elle qui devait diriger tout le monde. Ma soeur et moi (il désigna Guenièvre), on en a marre. 

-Ah, je connais ça, fit en riant le vieil homme. Ma fille Ellan aussi, c’est elle qui prend toutes les décisions, à la maison. Va voir ta cousine. Moi, j’bougerai pas de là, tu sais où me trouver ! »

Ils revinrent donc chercher Anna. Evidemment, elle n’était pas d’accord. 

« Comment peut-on être sûr que cet homme n’est pas à la solde de Lancelot et de ses chevaliers blancs ?, argumenta-t-elle, peu prompte à faire confiance au premier venu. 

-Vous faites pas de bile, je le sens bien, tenta de la rassurer Perceval. Et moi, j’ai de l’instinct, avec les vieux.

-C’est vrai, confirma Guenièvre. Mon mari m’a raconté que vous en rencontriez tout le temps, lors de vos aventures. »

Ses deux comparses se mirent à deviser gaiement à propos des vieillards, des quêtes, de l’hospitalité et les dieux savaient quelles autres calembredaines. Finalement, Anna se laissa persuader par leur idée à la noix. D’une part, parce qu’elle avait un peu décroché - cette discussion, lunaire, l’avait assommée. Et surtout parce qu’elle en avait marre de marcher, à vrai dire. Et au pire des cas, elle espérait que sa sorcellerie pourrait les protéger. 

Ils embarquèrent donc sur le bateau du vieux Bran le lendemain matin, après une bonne nuit de repos à la taverne. 

  
  


*

Perceval était bien content de voyager avec la reine. Il l'aimait bien, même s'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de discuter ensemble, du temps du château. Maintenant, ils rattrapaient un peu le temps égaré - si c’était bien comme ça qu’on disait. 

Par contre, il avait un peu de mal à situer qui c'était l'autre dame. Et romble de pâle-chance, elle parlait pas beaucoup, ce qui lui facilitait pas la vie. 

« Et donc vous, vous êtes la cousine du roi, c'est ça ?, tenta-t-il en l’approchant tandis qu’elle regardait l’horizon, sur le pont du navire. Celle qu'on voit jamais parce qu'elle est timide et facilement impressionnable en société.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être facilement impressionnable en société ? », répliqua la femme, d'un timbre de fer.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, ouais, pas vraiment. Elle avait plutôt l'attitude de quelqu'un qui se laissait pas marcher sur les orteils. Perceval pensa un peu à Séli, ou alors aux deux dames sévères qui rendaient visite à Arthur de temps en temps - même s'il n'avait jamais réussi à comprendre qui c'était exactement. 

« C'est Anna d'Orcanie, lui révéla Guenièvre, secourable. La sœur d'Arthur. 

-Demi-sœur, la reprit-elle dans un grondement. 

-J'comprends pas comment on peut être demi-frangine, avoua le chevalier, totalement perdu. Pour les beurres, on dit demi-sel si c'est pas complètement salé, mais sinon…

-Ma mère nous a engendrés de deux pères différents, expliqua Anna. Le duc Gorlais, pour mes deux sœurs et moi. Puis Uther Pendragon, cette sale ordure, pour le Bâtard. 

-Oh, vous avez aussi des sœurs ?, s'enthousiasma Guenièvre, qui décida de raconter l'histoire de sa fratrie, elle aussi. Moi, j'ai un petit frère. Il s’appelle Yvain. 

-Et moi, intervint Perceval pour ne pas être en reste, j’ai quatre frères et une sœur. Ils s’appellent Lamorat, Tor, Agloval, Dornar et Dandrane. 

-...Mes sœurs s’appellent Morgause et Morgane », finit par répondre Anna après un silence, car c’était manifestement attendu d’elle. 

Guenièvre réfléchit un instant, ses cheveux battus par le vent marin. 

« Comment ça se fait qu'Arthur n'ait jamais parlé d’elles?

-Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il sache qu'elles existent, établit Anna. Morgause séjourne en recluse avec ses filles dans les îles Hébrides. Et Morgane vit sur un autre plan astral, maintenant.

-J’ai rien compris, avoua Perceval. 

-A vrai dire, moi non plus, dit à son tour Guenièvre. Enfin, j’ai compris pour Morgause, mais pas pour l’autre. Un autre plan astral, c’est-à-dire, euh ?...»

Anna commençait à en avoir marre de faire la conversation à ces deux débiles, et décida de les planter là, sans même s’expliquer. Elle n’avait pas envie de leur raconter l’apothéose de Morgane, d’autant plus qu’il s’agissait pour elle d’un funeste souvenir. Après tout, elle n’avait presque plus eu de contacts avec sa soeur depuis le prodige, alors qu’auparavant, elles étaient si proches... 

Lorsqu’elles étaient enfants et adolescentes, Morgane et elle se ressemblaient tant qu’on les confondait sans cesse. Le fait que le nom complet d’Anna soit en vérité “Morganna” ajoutait encore à leur enchevêtrement. Elles n’avaient qu’un an d’écart, mais on les prenait sans cesse pour des jumelles, contrairement à Morgause, plus âgée et, déjà à l’époque, plus distante. 

L’infâme Uther aussi s’y méprenait, mais étant donné ce qu’il leur faisait subir, cela n’avait aucune importance pour lui de s’en prendre à l’une des sœurs plutôt qu’à l’autre. 

Sans un mot, assaillie de souvenirs, Anna quitta le pont du bateau battu par les embruns. Elle alla se réfugier dans la cale, près des stocks de poisson, là où elle espérait être laissée tranquille. Depuis son enfance, elle avait pris l’habitude d’aimer se blottir dans les recoins sombres, là où son ignoble tourmenteur ne pourrait pas mettre la main sur elle. Elle replia ses genoux sous son menton, ferma les yeux, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder, bercée par le roulis des vagues. 

Avant de s’endormir, il lui sembla entendre une voix grave et mystérieuse prononcer son nom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le vieux se nomme “Bran” en référence à Bran le Béni, un personnage de la mythologie celtique qui est, entre autres, à l’origine de la légende du Roi Pêcheur. “Ellan” est le prénom traditionnel de la fille de ce dernier.


	3. Caerdydd

Comme promis, le vieux Bran les déposa au port de Caerdydd. Guenièvre lui donna une bourse d’or en récompense, avant de se faire gronder par Anna pour avoir gaspillé autant d’argent alors que le vieillard ne leur avait même pas précisé de prix. 

« Et si je veux être sympa avec les gens qui nous rendent service, je peux, oui ?, bouda Guenièvre.

-Pas avec autant de blé ! Il devait y avoir bien cinquante pièces d’or, là-dedans. Comment on va faire pour la suite du voyage ? Les auberges, c’est pas gratuit. 

-Parce que vous, vous en avez pas, de l’argent sur vous, peut-être ? »

Sans prêter attention à leur dispute, Perceval remercia chaleureusement le vieil homme, qui lui déclara : « Tu as le coeur pur, Pierce. N’abandonne jamais ce que tu recherches. Le Saint Vase est plus proche que tu ne le crois. »

Perceval n’était pas très étonné. Les vieux qu’il croisait avaient toujours l’air de savoir qu’il cherchait le Graal. C’était aussi pour ça qu’il aimait bien discuter avec eux. 

Puis, en jetant un regard vers les femmes qui l’accompagnaient, le vieillard ajouta à voix basse :

« Méfie-toi de ta cousine. C’est une sorcière. »

Le chevalier déguisé n’osa pas lui dire qu’il le savait déjà. Il l’aida à décharger sa cargaison, de même que Guenièvre, toujours volontaire pour prêter main-forte. Quant à Anna, elle ne voulait pas s’abaisser à de telles tâches. Ce n’était pas qu’ils s’étaient déguisés en miséreux du Pays de Galles qu’ils étaient obligés d’en avoir l’air et la chanson ! 

Quand ce fut terminé, Perceval se tourna vers elles, radieux. Le port était peuplé de poissonniers qui haranguaient la foule en gallois. 

« Voilà, on est chez moi, annonça-t-il. C’est là que je suis né. Ma terre. 

-Je savais bien que vous étiez proches de vos racines, sourit Guenièvre. D’ailleurs, c’est bien pour ça que vous portez un médaillon de la carte du Pays de Galles, non ?

-Ah,vous voulez dire ce truc ?, fit Perceval en tripotant le pendentif qui semblait en argent. Nan, c’est pas une carte, ça. Je l’ai depuis tout petit. J’ai jamais trop su ce que ça représentait, d’ailleurs. Karadoc dit que ça ressemble à une aile de poulet ou à une côte de porc, mais moi, je suis pas trop d’accord. 

-On s’en fout, le coupa sans ambages Anna. Où est la ferme de vos parents, que l’on puisse s’y réfugier, au lieu d’être à découvert comme des canards assis au bord d’une mare ?

-Ah mais mes parents, ils habitent pas à Caerdydd même. »

Anna allait l’étrangler. 

« Vous nous avez dit d’aller à Caerdydd, s’énerva-t-elle. Vous nous avez même dit que vous y étiez né. 

-Ben oui, c’est vrai ! Mais mes parents, ils vivent dans une petite ferme juste à côté. C’est pas loin, alors on dit qu’ils sont à la ville même, c’est plus simple. »

La colère de la reine d’Orcanie retomba quelque peu, et ils reprirent la route.

*

Voilà près de vingt ans qu’Anna pratiquait la magie noire - à Tintagel, puis dans les îles orcaniennes, une contrée qui y était d’ailleurs propice. Cela n’allait pas sans certaines affinités avec les êtres de l’Outre-Monde. 

Et les créatures de Lancelot, qu’importe leur véritable nom, tiraillaient sur le tissu de la réalité, d'une manière indescriptible mais qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître. 

Or, elle ressentait actuellement l'un de ces fourmillements. 

Qui approchait dangereusement.

« À couvert ! Vite ! », cria-t-elle soudain à ses compagnons de route Guenièvre se précipita vers elle, sûre qu’elle allait les protéger, dans son immense naïveté. Quant à Perceval, il remarqua : « Je comprends pas pourquoi vous parlez de couvert, pourtant on passe pas à table... ». 

Elle agrippa les deux ahuris, qui par le poignet, qui par la manche, et les emmena dans le fossé qui jouxtait le chemin.

Devant eux, s’étendait la forêt. Et au-dessus d’eux, un Soldat de l'Armée de Lumière.

C'étaient eux qu'il cherchait, c'était certain. Ils se tapirent le long de la paroi couverte de mousse, retenant leur souffle, en espérant que l'entité ne les repèrent pas.

Soudain, Anna éprouva comme un vertige, un ressac. L'envie de faire de la Magie de Sang la tenaillait, sans aucune raison apparente. Ses mains lui fourmillaient de l'envie de s’entailler la main, le poignet, le bras. Une colère sourde l'envahit, tandis que ses pires souvenirs remontaient à la surface de sa conscience tourmentée, ce qu'elle avait subi aux mains d'Uther en tête du cortège.

Des larmes de rage perlèrent à ses yeux, menaçèrent de lui rouler sur les joues. Alors elle se cacha le visage dans les mains, boule de peine et de fureur. 

Inexplicablement, Perceval sentit son désespoir et posa sa main son épaule. Elle n'était pas très tactile d'habitude (et pour cause), mais exceptionnellement, ce geste réussit à l'apaiser. 

Sans prévenir, Perceval jeta alors une poignée de cailloux au loin. L'entité s'élança vers le bruit, aussi aveugle que ce que ses pupilles entièrement noires avaient laissé deviner. À son départ, Anna se sentit délivrée d'un poids, loin de cette noirceur qui avait fouaillé dans le pire de ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

Le trio s'enfuit en courant dans la direction opposée, comme un vol de perdreaux apeurés. Guenièvre trébucha sur les graviers, le chevalier fit pire que trébucher et tomba à plat ventre. Sans l'aider à se relever ni s'abaisser à le remercier pour son aide, Anna lui murmura, d'un ton qu'elle espérait neutre : 

« Comment vous avez su ?

-De quoi ?

-Comment vous avez su que ça le ferait partir ?

-Oh, ça… C'est une technique que je développe depuis des années, avec Karadoc ! 

-Pardon ?

-Balancer de la caillasse dans un sens, et pendant que l'ennemi y va, on se tire dans l'autre. J'ai même testé ça en mission, une fois, avec Léodagan et le roi. »

Son récit devint un peu confus.

« Enfin ça s'était mal goupillé, il m'avait foutu une mandale parce que j'avais pas bien calculé… J'avais voulu essayer la technique des scorpions qui se suicident quand ils sont entourés par le feu, mais ça avait été bof. »

Il conclut sa tirade incompréhensible par un sourire fier. 

« Mais aujourd'hui ça a marché !

-Bravo à vous, seigneur Perceval, pépia Guenièvre. Vous avez eu une idée incroyable ! » 

Il déchanta quelque temps plus tard, lorsqu'ils avaient déjà repris la route depuis plusieurs heures :

« Mince ! Quand je suis tombé, j’ai perdu mon épée. 

-Pour ce à quoi elle vous servait, de toute façon…, persifla Anna. 

-Ben c’était surtout Karadoc qui insistait pour que j’en porte une, parce que moi, j’trouve ça trop ringard, en vrai. J’préfère les méthodes de combat alternatives. 

-Comme balancer des coquillages ou des cailloux ?, releva Guenièvre, un peu dubitative quoiqu’attentive. 

-Par exemple. Mais mon frère Agloval aime tellement les armes et tout qu’il est devenu forgeron. Vous imaginez ? Cela dit, dans son petit village, il passe plus de temps à jouer au maréchal-ferrant qu’à forger des épées, c’est pas trop l’ambiance…

-Et vous voulez pas demander à votre frère de vous reforger une épée, malgré tout, quand on sera arrivés ?, lui demanda Guenièvre. Moi, j’dois vous avouer que je serais plus rassurée… 

-Si vous voulez », convint Perceval. 

En attendant, Anna lança tout de même sur eux un sort de protection. Hors de question qu’ils se retrouvent de nouveau aussi vulnérables. 

Le sortilège les rendrait indétectables à toute présence hostile. Elle n’avait pas pu le lancer plus tôt, car elle n’avait pas assez de forces et qu’il puiserait constamment dans son énergie vitale. Cependant, leur confrontation avec la créature de Lancelot l’avait convaincue du danger qu’ils couraient. 

Peu importe sa fatigue. L’important était qu’ils soient sains et saufs. 

Et elle ne voulait plus jamais ressentir ce qui s’était passé avec l’homme en blanc, ce désespoir, cette envie de se faire du mal. 

« J’ai jamais aimé ça, la magie, moi, avoua Perceval. Ça me fout les miquettes.

-Oui, ben là, ça a de bonnes chances de vous sauver la vie, donc franchement, je me fiche un peu de votre opinion », rétorqua Anna.

Guenièvre resta songeuse un temps, puis finit par simplement dire : 

« Merci. Grâce à vous, ils ne nous retrouverons jamais. »

Anna fut prise au dépourvu par cette expression de gratitude, et encore plus par le fait que Guenièvre la prit par le bras, pour continuer à cheminer ensemble. 

En temps normal, elle se serait dégagée immédiatement. Mais là, elle avait envie de recevoir ces marques d’affection. 

Finalement, elle l’aimait bien, cette petite idiote. 

  
  


*

  
  


Ils arrivèrent à la ferme des parents de Perceval vers le milieu de la journée. 

Anna avait pensé que Perceval était un cas désespéré, mais rien n'aurait pu la préparer à la rencontre avec son père, Pellinor.

« Ah, alors c’est vous Angharad ?

-Non, Père, elle c’est Anna. C’est une demi-sel de Gorlais. »

Manifestement, le benêt avait au moins retenu son prénom, à défaut de sa fonction.

« Bah, Angharad, Anna, on peut dire qu’il y a une racine commune, tout de même, non ? 

-Des lettres, à la limite, proposa Guenièvre. Ça s’écrit pareil au début. 

-J’peux pas vous dire, je sais pas lire, avoua Perceval.

-Moi non plus, renchérit son père. Mais pas besoin de savoir lire pour connaître l’alphabet. Moi, par exemple, je connais tout de même cinq ou six lettres sur les trente totales. Juste le début : K, I, S, U, F, et ainsi de suite. »

Anna émit un grognement. D’un autre côté, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses sur Perceval. 

*

Pellinor ne voulait pas que son fils reparte, à cause du danger. Et il l’exprimait avec son vocabulaire bien particulier. 

« Si j’ai bien compris, vous voulez continuer votre enquête. Ben moi, je vous donne l’autorisation, mais si votre enquête elle se passe à la ferme. 

-C’est pas une enquête, c’est une quête, rectifia Perceval. Vous nous faites passer pour des glandus d’vant tout le monde, là.

-Ah, après moi je saurais pas dire. Mais il est hors de question que vous vous aventuriez sur les chemins, avec les hommes en blanc qui grouillent dans le pays. Il paraît même que des chevaliers se font exécuter. Vous êtes chevalier, non ? Ou alors j’ai encore mal compris...

-Père, faites pas vot’ mauvaise tête, c’est vraiment important, là. Chuis en mission secrète pour protéger la reine et la demi-sel du roi. 

-J’ai pas tellement besoin de votre protection », grogna Anna. 

Elle fronçait le nez et jetait un regard dégoûté sur tout ce qui l'entourait, tandis qu’au contraire, Guenièvre semblait très à l’aise. 

« C'est vraiment à des trucs comme ça qu'on voit que sous vos allures de noble, vous restez une pécore nouveau riche de Carmélide, marmonna-t-elle à son intention.

-De quoi ? »

Guenièvre n'avait pas entendu sa méchanceté, trop occupée à nourrir au biberon un petit bouc. 

« Mon mari en avait eu un, une fois ! Un cadeau diplomatique. Il s'appelait Ferme-Ta-Gueule. 

-C’est un peu ce que j’aimerais dire à Pellinor », dit à mi-voix Anna. 

A quelques pieds d’eux, le père de Perceval persistait à interdire à son benjamin de continuer sa quête - tout en ne comprenant manifestement rien à sa quête. 

« Ou alors, sinon, vous raccompagnez la reine et sa soeur, mais elles restent à la ferme », proposa-t-il. 

Anna leva les yeux au ciel. 

*

Pellinor se montrait intransigeant, et l’affrontement durait. C’était pénible. 

Entravés par le fait que le père de Perceval refusait qu’il reparte à l’aventure, ils convinrent de passer la nuit à la ferme, et d’aviser pour la suite. 

Blottie dans la paille de l’écurie, Anna réfléchit au fait que les gens ne respectaient jamais ce qu’elle attendait d’eux. Comme cette forte tête de Pellinor, par exemple. Ou Perceval et Guenièvre, qui avaient été particulièrement fatigants, lorsqu’ils prenaient des initiatives contraires à son avis. 

Ou même Gauvain, son fils, qui avait l’air bien engagé sur le chemin de la crétinerie, avec son concubinage scandaleux avec son coéquipier et une ancienne maîtresse d'Arthur. 

Si seulement il existait un moyen pour que tous ces abrutis obtempèrent...

Une voix grave rejoignit le fil de ses pensées. 

« C’est pénible, n’est-ce pas ? Ne jamais être écoutée, ne jamais être obéie. » 

Elle ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. C’était l’homme en noir, qu’elle voyait quelques fois*. 

« Je vous connais. Vous étiez venu me parler, à Tintagel. Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? 

-A vous ? Rien de particulier. Mais il m’arrive de passer des marchés avec les gens. De leur prodiguer ce que leur coeur désire. Le retour d’un mari parti au loin et tant aimé. Le repos salutaire, après une vie pleine de responsabilités. L’obéissance sans failles d’un fils dévoyé. 

-Vous pensez vraiment que cela m’intéresse de marchander avec vous ?, fit Anna, d’un ton dédaigneux. 

-Peut-être. »

Il se rapprocha d’elle. 

« Je sais ce que vous pensez. Que personne ne vous écoute, ni les deux pitoyables coéquipiers dont le sort vous a affligée, ni votre époux, ni même le benjamin de vos fils. 

-Il veut vivre dans le scandale avec son compagnon d’armes et une ancienne maîtresse de mon demi-frère. Il me déçoit tant. Moi, je souhaiterais plus que tout qu’il ait plus d’ambition, plus de ruse. Qu’il voie les choses à ma façon. 

-C’est possible. Si vous m’écoutez. »

Anna dressa l’oreille. L’homme en noir continua sur sa lancée. 

« Vous voyagez avec une personne que je recherche. Une femme. Et je connais quelqu’un qui remue ciel et terre en ce moment, afin de la retrouver. 

-Lancelot, comprit immédiatement la sorcière. Et c’est Guenièvre que vous voulez... »

Une révélation la saisit. Les pièces du puzzle se mettaient peu à peu en place dans son esprit. 

« Vous êtes le fameux homme en noir que voyait Lancelot, du temps de l’alliance avec mon mari. Celui qui l’a rendu fou. » 

Une crainte l’envahit. Les rumeurs avaient dit bien des choses de cet homme, et ses pouvoirs l’alertaient d’un danger certain, malgré son sort de protection. Peut-être que son étrange visiteur n’était pas réellement là. Peut-être s’agissait-il d’une hallucination. 

« Vous voulez me rendre folle, moi aussi ? Je vous préviens, d’après la moitié de l’Orcanie, je le suis déjà, fit-elle d’un ton de défi. 

-Rassurez-vous, lui dit-il d’une voix qui n’avait justement rien pour l’apaiser. Ce n’est pas à vous que j’en veux. Je suis ici pour Guenièvre, et je pense que vous pouvez m’aider. »

Il ouvrit la main. Une cornaline y luisait, écarlate. 

« Je connais ce genre de pierre, murmura Anna. On les appelle les “pierres de sang”. Celle qui donne du courage au nonchalant. 

-Eh bien, celle-ci a l’étrange caractéristique de pouvoir contenir une âme humaine. La personne en question devient alors la marionnette du sorcier - ou de la sorcière - qui l’y a enfermée. »

Anna commençait à comprendre. 

« Vous voulez que je trahisse Guenièvre, en échange de la cornaline. 

-Un prix bien léger à payer, pour la certitude de pouvoir mettre Gauvain sur le trône de l’Orcanie. Qui sait ? Peut-être même du royaume de Logres tout entier. Réfléchissez-y. 

-C’est vrai qu’il ne s’intéresse guère à ce genre de choses, en ce moment. Je n’ai aucun contrôle sur ce qu’il fait. 

-Là, en revanche, vous auriez tout pouvoir sur lui. Vous pourriez l’aider. Loin de ses amitiés particulières, que vous désapprouvez tant. Loin d’Yvain. Tout ce qu’il me faut, c’est la soeur de ce dernier. 

-Elle me fait confiance…, contra Anna. Elle croit qu’elle est sous ma protection. La mienne, et celle de Perceval. 

-Des guignols, et vous le savez bien. De risibles pantins. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Maints épisodes de leur périple lui revint, où effectivement, elle avait été poussée à bout par l’incompétence de ses deux compagnons de route. 

Et pourtant, elle avait appris à s’y attacher. Ce que lui proposait l’homme en noir était inimaginable. 

« Vous savez ce qu’il vous reste à faire. Guenièvre, contre la pierre. Votre fils, contre une étrangère. »

*

Anna ouvrit les yeux. Elle était toujours dans le foin de la petite étable des parents de Perceval. Mais elle savait que ce n’était pas qu’un rêve. 

Les dernières paroles de l’homme en noir résonnaient dans sa tête. 

Elle pensa au bras de Guenièvre qui avait cherché le sien sur le chemin, et ne parvint pas à retrouver le sommeil. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cf le chapitre 5 d’[ _Heures Sombres_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452326/chapters/42957608).
> 
> Pour moi, le médaillon de Perceval est un [Orphan’s Plot Trinket](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/OrphansPlotTrinket) alien.


	4. Aberdare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aberdare est le nom d’un village du pays de Galles. 
> 
> J’utilise ici les headcanons de Sol_Invictus à propos de la famille de Perceval, mentionnée dans le canon. Voici l’un de ses très jolis [posts](https://garnetrena.tumblr.com/post/139799258058/helveticaes-famille-devoir-honneur) qui les résume. Leurs prénoms sont basés sur la légende arthurienne, plus précisément sur _Perceval ou le Conte du Graal_ de Chrétien de Troyes.

Le lendemain matin, la famille de Perceval leur servit du porridge à la grande table de la salle principale - Anna n’osait pas qualifier ce gourbi de “salle à manger”, était donné tout ce qui y était entreposé. Ils prirent leur repas en compagnie de Tor, l’un des frères aînés de Perceval ; Deryn, l’épouse de ce dernier ; ainsi que leurs parents, Pellinor et Acheflour. Les autres frères et la soeur de Perceval avaient tous quitté la maison, qui pour devenir dame de compagnie, qui pour devenir forgeron. 

D’ailleurs, en parlant de forgerons… 

« Il faut qu’on aille à Aberdare, déclara Perceval. Pour que mon frère me refasse une épée. 

-Sauf que là, notre objectif, c’est le nord, le coupa Anna. 

-Mon fils cadet s’est lui aussi installé au nord », leur expliqua Acheflour. C’était une femme discrète, mais qui leur était bien utile lorsqu’elle leur servait d’interprète pour son incompréhensible mari. Elle semblait avoir davantage les pieds sur terre. « Normalement, c’est sur votre route. 

-Qu’est-ce que vous en savez, de notre route ? », grommella tout de même Anna, qui savait d’emblée que la décision finale du groupe serait une fois de plus la quête secondaire débile. 

  
  


*

Décision finale qui serait, bien entendu, impactée par les avis à la noix du chef de famille. 

« Moi, j’aurais bien aimé que mon père nous prête une charrette, expliqua Perceval. On irait plus vite.

-Vous doutez de rien, remarqua Anna. Il voulait déjà pas que vous partiez, alors vous offrir une charrette, vous nagez vraiment en pleine féérie.

-Ben je lui ai parlé ce matin, et finalement, il veut bien qu’on parte. Ma mère m’a aidé à le convaincre. Et c’est elle qui a eu l’idée de la charrette, aussi. 

-Et ça vous gêne pas de monter dans une charrette ?, fit Anna d’un ton qui sous-entendait que elle, ça la gênait. C’est le déshonneur, pour un chevalier, pourtant.

-Bah si c’est mes vieux qui me la prêtent, j’vais pas dire non, quand même. Et pis j’ai jamais été très à fond dans toutes ces histoires de chevaliérisation, moi… 

-Ah ben j’ai bien fait de demander, grogna Anna entre ses dents. 

-Nan mais, sans blague. Quel est le rapport entre mon honneur et une charrette ? La taverne, encore, je comprendrais, mais là…

-De toute façon, les gens sont pas censés savoir qu’il est chevalier, non ? , constata Guenièvre avec bon sens. 

-Ah mais non, on peut pas vous laisser la charrette pour votre enquête, nuança Pellinor. Déjà que chuis bien gentil de vous laisser repartir...

-On n’en a que deux, et celle de rab, c’est Tor qui s’en sert quand il va à la ville, expliqua la mère de Perceval.

-C’est vrai que mes vieux ont pas beaucoup de moyens, leur confia Perceval en aparté. C’pas grave, on se débrouillera !

-Moi j’aurais bien aimé ne pas avoir à marcher, geignit Guenièvre. 

-Si on passe par les routes, on va se faire repérer », les avertit Anna. 

Cependant, il était vrai qu’elle aurait elle aussi préféré être véhiculée - bien que le moyen de locomotion en question ne l’enchantât guère. Le sortilège qu’elle avait lancé la veille puisait constamment dans ses forces, et elle se doutait que leurs futurs déplacements en seraient compliqués. D’autant plus qu’ils seraient obligés de passer par la forêt, et que la famille du bras cassé les avaient chargés de provisions pour la route.

Une petite voix lui susurra qu’il serait plus facile de tout simplement lever le sort, et laisser Guenièvre se faire capturer. Elle décida de ne pas l’écouter. 

Pour le moment, du moins. 

*

Ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus aisé si l'excuse pathétique de chevalier qui leur servait de compagnon ne passait pas son temps à prendre des décisions bancales. Des trucs comme ça, c’est vrai que ça lui donnait envie de lâcher le groupe et de tous les envoyer au diable - littéralement, dans ce cas précis. 

« Attendez, faut que je parte en éclaireur.

-... Vous êtes sûr ?

-Ouaip ! »

Et Perceval de s'engager, d'un pas très décidé… dans la mauvaise direction. 

« Mais on devait pas aller au nord ? Pourquoi vous foncez plein sud ? 

-Alors si, mais en fait, le nord selon comment c'est tourné, ça change tout. 

_ -Comment ça ? _

-Ben j'ai jamais été un as des points crapitaux.

-Cardinaux, le reprit automatiquement Anna. 

-Voilà. Du coup, là, on devait aller au nord, mais…

-Bon, vous êtes en train de nous expliquer que vous nous avez perdues, quoi. »

Le chevalier eut au moins l'élégance de prendre l'air contrit. 

« Oh mais allez, l'engueulez pas, quoi », fit derrière eux Guenièvre, d'une voix traînante et plaintive. Ça aussi, ça commençait à vraiment lui taper sur le système, ces manières de petite fille. 

Elle avait ramassé des fougères et en avait plein les bras. Apparemment, elle se croyait en pleine randonnée forestière. Anna en avait vu, des abrutis, à la cour de son mari. Mais ces deux-là, ils étaient vraiment hors concours.

Elle respira à fond et repoussa ses envies de meurtre loin, loin. On n'était pas en Orcanie, où elle pouvait faire arracher la langue et les ongles des chevaliers s'ils lui renversaient du jus de viande sur les pompes. En pleine nature, c'était pas son environnement. Fallait se la jouer coulant.

« Vous savez que vous êtes à deux doigts de vous prendre une malédiction, vous deux ? », menaça-t-elle tout de même, pour la forme. 

Elle s'amusa cruellement de leur effroi lorsqu'elle incanta son sort d'orientation, sans leur expliquer ce qu'elle faisait. Elle leur fichait les jetons, et elle le savait pertinemment.

« C'est par là », se contenta-t-elle d'expliquer lorsque la boussole de fumée lui indiqua la bonne direction. Elle partit devant, et laissa la princesse à la masse et le chevalier d'industrie se démerder. 

*

La nuit tombait lorsqu’ils arrivèrent enfin à Aberdare, le petit village où vivait Agloval, le frère de Perceval devenu forgeron. Il accueillit son benjamin par une embrassade, tandis que son fils et sa fille faisaient une ronde heureuse autour de leur tonton. 

« Ianto ! Cerys ! Cessez donc d’embêter votre oncle, c’est un chevalier maintenant, les rappela à l'ordre leur mère, sur le pas de la porte. 

-Ça m’embête pas, fit Perceval, aux anges parmi les mômes. 

-Par contre, si les gens de votre famille pouvaient éviter de dire publiquement qui vous êtes, ce serait bien, pesta Anna. Je vous rappelle que la profession n’est pas très bien vue, de nos jours ! » 

Le spectacle du neveu et de la nièce de Perceval qui jouaient gaiement emplit Guenièvre de mélancolie. Les enfants avaient souvent cet effet sur elle, désormais. Ils lui rappelaient le dernier voyage d’Arthur, et sa conclusion funeste. Une phrase qu’elle lui avait alors dit lui revint en mémoire. 

_ « Si j’avais été fichue de vous les faire, vous seriez pas obligé d'aller les chercher ailleurs... » _

Tandis qu’ils entraient dans la maisonnette, elle s’en confia à Anna, avec qui elle avait pris l’habitude de papoter de temps en temps. Sa persévérance était parfois récompensée par des réponses, de moins en moins laconiques, et Guenièvre espérait que ce serait de nouveau le cas cette fois-ci. 

« Je n’en ai jamais eu, moi, d’enfants, lui dit-elle avec regrets. Vous, à part Gauvain, vous en avez d’autres ? 

-Quatre fils, dont lui, et une fille, répondit-elle sans même donner leurs prénoms. 

-Vous en avez, de la chance. J’aurais bien aimé en avoir, moi. Ma mère m’a tellement rabattu les oreilles, avec cette histoire d’héritier !

-C’est étrange, fit Anna à mi-voix.

-De quoi qu’est étrange ?

-Que vous, la femme de mon demi-frère, ne lui ait jamais donné de progéniture en tant d’années de mariage. Alors que moi, je suis enceinte de lui. 

-Mais au fait, comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?, s'enquit Guenièvre, curieuse. Si j'ai bien tout compris… » 

Elle hésita à continuer. L’aveu brutal de la sorcière à propos de son crime lui revint en mémoire. 

« Ce qui s'est passé entre vous… C'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. Et puis vous n'êtes plus toute jeune non plus - sans vouloir vous vexer. Et les maîtresses m’ont expliqué qu’au bout d’un certain âge, ça devenait difficile d’avoir des bébés. »

Comme à l'accoutumée lorsque les questions de sa belle-soeur se faisaient trop intrusives, Anna ne répondit rien. Elle arbora cependant un drôle de petit sourire torve en pensant à la potion de fertilité, agrémentée de quelques sortilèges personnels, qu'elle avait concoctée. 

Elle voulait être certaine de réussir. Elle avait même déjà quelques idées quant au prénom de l’instrument de sa vengeance. Des sonorités sombres, qui rappellent la mort. Quelque chose de funeste, qui annoncerait le désastre à venir. 

Mordret, peut-être. Ou Mordred. 

  
  


*

  
  


Ils restèrent à Aberdare pour la nuit. Le métier du frère de Perceval lui avait permis de s’extraire des conditions de vie modestes de leurs parents, et au lieu de dormir dans la paille, ils purent partager la chambre des enfants. 

Le hasard de la répartition des lits fit qu’Anna et Guenièvre devaient partager le même. Anna voulut brièvement créer un scandale et dormir par terre, mais réflexion faite, elle se rendit compte qu’il valait mieux qu’elle profite du temps de repos qui lui était accordé. Chaque jour, le sortilège de protection l’épuisait. 

« Vous dormez ?, lui chuchota Guenièvre, peu de temps après qu’elles soient couchées. 

-Merde, répondit Anna. 

-Ouais, moi non plus. »

Dos à sa belle-sœur, le mur devant elle, la reine d’Orcanie soupira bruyamment, afin de manifester son mécontentement. C’était insupportable, cette manie qu’avait Guenièvre de toujours vouloir discuter avec elle.

Cependant, elle ne s’attendait pas à la confession qui allait suivre. 

« J’ai peur. »

Anna songea à l’homme en noir, à sa promesse de pacte, et se dit que ses craintes étaient justifiées. Évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire cela. 

D’un autre côté, elle ne détenait aucun talent particulier pour rassurer les gens. Anna décida donc de mener la conversation comme si elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi Guenièvre parlait. 

  
  


« Peur de quoi ?, demanda-t-elle, en sachant très bien quel était le problème. 

-Ben, qu’on nous trouve. Que Lancelot me reprenne. Je ne sais pas de quoi il serait capable, maintenant. Que Perceval se fasse exécuter. C’est un chevalier de la Table Ronde, quand même… »

Anna improvisa quelque chose. 

« Il a juré qu’il vous protégerait. 

-Oui, je sais, mais j’me fais du mouron, quand même.

-Y a mon sort, aussi. Aucune présence malveillante ne peut nous repérer. »

_ Pour le moment _ , ajouta Anna en son for intérieur. 

« Vous avez raison. » 

Puis, après un temps de réflexion : 

« Merci. » 

Une demi-heure plus tard, les ronflements qui suivirent lui confirma que Guenièvre s’était endormie, ses angoisses apaisées. 

Mais pour Anna, rongée par la culpabilité, le sommeil fut bien plus difficile à trouver. 

*

Agloval forgea une nouvelle épée dès le lendemain matin. Les frères se disputèrent un peu, car Perceval avait oublié que, famille ou pas, un tel service n’était pas gratuit. 

« J’en forge pas tous les quatre matins, des épées ! Alors ouais, j’aimerais bien que vous me la payiez.

-Je veux bien vous la payer, mais vous m’en demandez trop !, protestait le benêt. 

-Vous abusez, quand même, avec votre statut… Vous menez pas le même train d'vie que nous autres.

-Nan mais, vous vous faites des idées. En vrai, chuis vachement entêté. 

-Entêté ? » 

Agloval n’y comprenait plus rien. 

« C’est pas comme ça qu’on dit, quand on doit trop d’argent à quelqu’un et qu’on doit lui rendre ?

-Endetté, andouille !, s’exclama Anna.

-Ouais, voilà, ça. »

Guenièvre opina. 

« Mon mari m’en avait parlé. Ils ont une ardoise énorme à la taverne, lui et le seigneur Karadoc. 

-Et vous ?, fit le frère de Perceval en s’en prenant à elle. Vous étiez reine, quand même. Vous allez pas me dire que vous aussi, vous êtes endettée ? »

Elle dansa sur place, mal à l’aise. 

« Ben… Il me reste plus beaucoup, j’ai donné trop d’argent à un homme qui nous a rendu service. »

Anna roula les yeux. Exactement ce qu’elle avait prédi. 

« Si vous payez pas l'épée, vous la prenez pas, et puis c’est tout, maugréa le forgeron.

-Ah non ! Je repars pas sans mon épée ! J’en ai besoin pour protéger ma dame. 

-C’est vrai que moi, je suis plus rassurée si vous en avez une », confirma Guenièvre.

Leur échange tournait en rond. Excédée par la stupidité ambiante, Anna décida de trancher le nœud gordien en piochant une poignée de pièces d’or dans sa propre bourse, et en les jetant en la direction d’Agloval.

« Voilà pour votre paiement. Et maintenant, on y va », intima-t-elle à ses compagnons de route. 

Malgré les injures d'Agloval qui l’invectivait de l’obliger à ramasser l’argent par terre comme un chien, elle ne se retourna pas. 


	5. Dolgethley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dolgethley" est l’ancien nom de Dolgellau, une autre ville galloise.  
> J'utilise implicitement une théorie présentée par le Youtubeur Le Tropeur dans sa vidéo [« Perceval est intelligent »](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pgMcVMRYqkA). Je vous la recommande d'ailleurs vivement.

« Il faut que je lui trouve un nom, remarqua Perceval tandis qu'ils se remettaient en route.

-À qui ?, s'enquit Guenièvre.

-À mon épée ! C'est le roi qui m'a dit que les épées des chevaliers, fallait les nommer. Pour la gloire, le prasfige ou chais pas quoi. 

-Ah tiens, j'avais jamais pensé à ça, fit la reine. Mais la sienne, elle a un nom, c’est vrai.

-Voilà. Donc la mienne, j’aimerais bien faire pareil. »

Anna soupira bruyamment, d’un air irrité. 

« Quoi ? Vous allez encore dire que c’est pourri, c’est ça ?

-Les épées nommées, ce sont celles qui ont déjà vu des combats, ou bien qui ont des propriétés magiques, expliqua-t-elle de son habituelle voix rauque, qui détachait les mots telle une avalanche rocailleuse. Comme Excalibur, justement. 

-Et alors ? 

-Et alors, l’épée qu’a forgé votre pathétique frère dans son petit village de bouseux, ça m’étonnerait qu’elle ait des propriétés magiques. Et niveau combats, elle risque pas d’en voir des incroyables.

-Rhô, mais laissez-le, si ça lui fait plaisir, le défendit Guenièvre.

-Et puis c’est mon épée, je fais c’que j’veux, s’entêta Perceval comme un enfant. En plus, qu’est-ce que vous y connaissez en épées, vous, d’abord ? »

La reine d’Orcanie leva les yeux au ciel, sans répondre que manifestement, elle en savait davantage que lui. Cela dit, ça n’avait pas l’air bien dur. 

  
  


*

  
  


« Mais attendez, pourquoi vous nous avez emmenées à Dolgethley ?, protesta Anna. C’est pas dans la bonne direction ! On va en Carmélide maintenant. C’est au nord-est. Le village, là, il est au nord-ouest de là où on était. 

-J’ai rien compris, reconnut le chevalier. Moi, les points crapitaux, c’est pas mon truc… 

-Vous vous êtes planté, y a rien à comprendre. 

-Je me suis pas planté. On va voir quelqu'un », répondit hermétiquement Perceval. 

Il s’arrêta devant une petite ferme. Une femme sortit de la maisonnette, et Guenièvre s'exclama :

« Oh, mais c'est Angharad ! »

Son ancienne suivante la salua, une certaine mélancolie dans le regard. Guenièvre n’avait jamais très bien compris pourquoi elle avait quitté Kaamelott, mais elle lui manquait. 

Lorsqu’elle aperçut Perceval, en revanche, sa suivante se mit à l’apostropher en gallois. Guenièvre ne comprenait pas ce qu’elle lui disait, mais ça n’avait pas l’air très gentil. Le chevalier répondit du mieux qu’il pouvait, ce qui ressemblait à des excuses. Perdue, la reine se tourna vers Anna. 

« Vous comprenez ce qu’ils se disent, vous ? 

-Aucune idée. 

-Je savais pas qu’Angharad venait du Pays de Galles, avoua-t-elle. 

-D’un autre côté, vous n’avez pas l’air d'être au courant de grand-chose. »

Être méchante avec Guenièvre, c’était comme donner un coup de pied à un chiot. Ça défoulait, mais derrière, il fallait gérer la culpabilité. 

En contemplant la mine blessée et penaude de sa belle-sœur, Anna se surprit à regretter ses mots durs. Mais les excuses n’avaient jamais été son fort. En outre, elle ignorait comment relancer la conversation. 

Heureusement pour elle, Guenièvre n’était pas rancunière pour un sou. 

« Ils avaient une histoire, du temps de Kaamelott. Je croyais que c’était sa fiancée, mais apparemment, j’me suis trompée vu qu’elle est partie. Ça fait des années qu’ils se connaissent, vous savez. 

-Des années et cet abruti a refusé ma demande en mariage, il faut bien le préciser, releva une Angharad furibonde. 

-Cela dit, c’est pas la fille qui demande, normalement, nota pensivement Guenièvre. 

-Ben oui, mais avec ce corniaud-là, aussi... Au bout d’un moment, ma p’tite dame, j’ai préféré prendre les devants. Plus de huit ans de cour, et il m’a jamais offert la moindre ‘cuillère d’amour’ !

-Mais j’comprends pas, vous avez besoin de cuillères ?, intervint Perceval. Fallait me dire...

-C’est la tradition, professa une Angharad furieuse. Quand vous voulez épouser une demoiselle, du moins. 

-Mais j’ai pas compris que c’était ça que vous vouliez, se défendit comme il le pouvait le pauvre chevalier. Quand on se parle en Commun, y a les trois-quarts des mots qui m’échappent, c’est trop compliqué. Et en plus vous aviez fait une phrase, là… C’était joli mais j’ai rien pigé. 

-J’ai cru comprendre, oui, répondit la suivante avec énervement. Du coup, j’ai préféré repartir au pays de Galles, plutôt que d’entendre des calembredaines pareilles.

-Mais moi j’veux bien me marier avec vous ! », s’exclama Perceval. 

Le temps s’arrêta. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l’échange, Angharad sourit. Un vrai sourire, pas les grimaces narquoises qu’elle avait parfois, du temps où elle était la suivante de Guenièvre. 

« C’est pas ce que vous m’avez répondu la dernière fois, remarqua-t-elle tandis que son sourire s’effaçait quelque peu. 

-La dernière fois, ça compte pour de l’huile, j’avais pas compris !

-Pour du beurre. 

-Ben, l’huile ça sert à la même chose, non ? Du coup c’est pareil. »

Angharad se figea. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi son amoureux n’avait pas saisi l’expression “convoler en justes noces”. 

  
  


*

  
  


« J’suis contente pour vous, hein, mais quand est-ce que vous allez trouver le temps de vous marier, en fait ?, demanda Guenièvre au dîner.

-Dès notre arrivée en Carmélide », répondit le chevalier avec une détermination qu’Anna ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Sa promise le regarda avec une admiration mêlée de tendresse. 

Ils soupaient tous ensemble d’un humble porridge, réunis autour d’une grande tablée dans la salle principale - là encore, le terme de “salle à manger” aurait été usurpé, étant donné les bottes de foin dans un coin de la pièce. Angharad et Perceval s’étaient assis côte à côte et ne cessaient de se jeter des regards énamourés, sous le regard bienveillant de Guenièvre. Anna roulait des yeux, horripilée par ces excès de sentimentalisme. 

Elle remarquait d’ailleurs une chose qui l’intriguait : les deux tourtereaux ne s’embrassaient jamais. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, ils ne s’étaient pas même fait une bise sur le front. Ils passaient simplement leur temps à se tenir la main, à se parler à l’oreille et à glousser comme des adolescents. Sa belle-soeur trouvait ça mignon, mais elle, ça l’agaçait. Remarque, ça aurait été pire s'ils se roulaient sans cesse des galoches.

« C’est beau, l’amour, remarqua justement Guenièvre tandis que le couple s'était lancé dans une conversation à propos des constellations. 

-L'amour est un aveulissement, marmonna Anna, la tête dans son assiette. 

-Comment cha ?, demanda-t-elle, la bouche pleine. 

-Les tribulations de mon demi-frère avec son épouse romaine et avec Mevanwi de Vannes, votre stupide escapade avec Lancelot, même l’amourette de votre suivante avec Perceval… Je n’y vois rien de beau, seulement de l'aveuglement. »

Elle repoussa son plat, prise d'un accès de colère. Depuis ce qui s'était passé dans son adolescence avec Uther, Anna s'était juré de ne jamais être aussi vulnérable, de ne jamais ainsi risquer d'être à la merci d'un homme. Et elle avait bien raison, si l'on en croyait les mésaventures de sa belle-sœur avec un amant qui avait tout de même fini par l'attacher au lit de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie. 

« Vous n'avez jamais été amoureuse, vous ?, lui murmura Guenièvre, à voix basse. Moi, avec votre frère, c'était un mariage arrangé, et il me traitait pas toujours bien, mais finalement… Finalement, je crois que je l'aimais. 

-Avec Loth aussi, c'était un mariage arrangé. Depuis, j'essaye de le tuer trois fois par semaine. Je finirai bien par y arriver un jour, ajoute-t-elle avec une assurance qui fit frissonner Guenièvre. 

-Il m'a dit qu'une fois, vous lui aviez fendu le tibia avec une amphore, se rappela cette dernière, plongée dans ses souvenirs. C'était à l'époque où j'étais partie dans les bois avec Lancelot... C'était vrai ? »

Un drôle de sourire méchant déforma le visage d'Anna, ce qui lui confirma l'exactitude de l'anecdote. 

« Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il m'aime. En revanche, je sais qu'il m'admire. Il me pique même mes phrases. Mais il me craint, aussi. » 

Elle ajouta, après une pause : 

« Comme vous. » 

Guenièvre perdit un peu de sa contenance et touilla dans son porridge. 

« C'est vrai qu'avec vous, c'est pas la rigolade tous les jours, avoua-t-elle. Mais en vrai, j'pense que vous avez bon fond, même si vous vous donnez des airs. »

Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux en terminant : 

« D'après ce que vous m'avez raconté, et pour faire ce que vous avez fait, j'pense que vous avez beaucoup souffert. » 

Ce fut au tour d'Anna d'être déstabilisée. Elle se leva de table, sous le regard surpris des autres, et alla se réfugier dans la cour. 

  
  


*

  
  


Il y règnait une nuit noire, sans même de lune pour percer l'obscurité. 

Assaillie de mauvais souvenirs, Anna ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'elle entendit une voix caverneuse mais familière derrière elle. 

« C'est marrant… Plus je vous observe, plus je me dis que vous ne valez pas un clou. ».

Elle se retourna. L'homme en noir se dressait dans les ténèbres, ombre parmi les ombres. 

« Elle est bonne envers moi, se justifia-t-elle. Alors qu'elle n'a aucune raison de l'être. J’ai fait du mal à l’homme qu’elle aime, elle le sait… et pourtant, elle me pardonne. Je crois même qu'elle a pitié de moi. 

-Faiblesse d’esprit, gronda la créature. Elle n’a aucune vision d’ensemble, aucun esprit d'analyse. Vous voyez bien qu’elle n’a pas plus de jugeote qu’une enfant. 

-Peut-être que son amitié toute simple me suffit, répliqua-t-elle. Peut-être que j’en ai assez des calculs et de la stratégie. 

-Vous le regretterez, continua l’homme en noir. Quand vous serez de retour en Orcanie, et que les échos des frasques de votre fils vous reviendront, vous vous souviendrez de notre marché avorté. Et vous saurez que vous avez eu tort de le refuser.

-Peut-être, concéda Anna. Mais je trahis pas Guenièvre. C’est comme ça. » 

Lorsqu’elle s'avança pour attaquer son interlocuteur, il s'évanouit, telle une énigme. 

  
  


*

  
  


Pendant ce temps, les amoureux discutaient toujours. Ils firent la vaisselle ensemble, tandis que Guenièvre allait au lit et qu'Anna manquait à l'appui - si c'était bien comme ça qu'on disait. 

« J'ai trouvé un nom à mon épée », déclara Perceval, alors qu'il récurait pour la troisième fois une assiette sur laquelle il avait laissé des flocons d'avoine. Angharad ne laissait rien passer. Ça lui rappelait un peu le Tavernier, sauf qu'elle le reprenait de manière plus gentille. 

« Ah oui ? Dites-moi, alors ! C'est quelque chose qui fait guerrier ? Mange-cœurs ? Courroucée ? Pleurs-de-Veuve ?

-Ouh là, non ! »

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Angharad avait l'air de toujours croire qu'il incarnait le parfait chevalier, qui tuait des géants et des dragons à tour de cuisse. Il avait pas envie de la décevoir, mais d'un autre côté, c'était pas vraiment lui et ça l'embêtait un peu.

« Nan, ça m'est venu quand je vous ai expliqué les constellations, tout à l'heure…

-L'un de ces noms-là, alors ? La Grande Ourse ? Attendez, euh… Orion ? Cassi… Cassiopée ? »

Elle faisait plein d'efforts pour se rappeler de ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Ça lui plaisait. D'habitude, quand il parlait de l'espace, ça emmerdait les gens et ils l'envoyaient chier. Angharad, elle, l'écoutait vraiment et ça lui mettait une espèce de chaleur dans la poitrine. Un peu comme la fois où Arthur lui avait récité les règles du jeu du Pélican. 

« Ou alors un nom d'étoile… Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez dit, déjà ? Vega, Sirius ? 

-Rien de tout ça. » 

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, ils allèrent s'assoir sur le petit escalier en pierre, à l'entrée de la maison. Les étoiles étaient là, illuminant la nouvelle lune de leur lumière lointaine. Il aimait bien les soirées comme ça, parce qu'on voyait mieux les étoiles quand y avait pas de lune. 

Perceval dégaina son épée. À la lueur du ciel étoilé, sa lame prenait de beaux reflets bleutés. 

« J'ai pensé à la naissance des étoiles, murmura-t-il. Parce que mon épée, elle est toute neuve, elle a encore vu aucun combat. Quelque part, elle vient de naître, en fait.

-La naissance des étoiles ?, répéta Angharad sans comprendre.

-Ouais. Les étoiles, ça naît dans de grands nuages de poussière. Des nébuleuses, ça s'appelle.

-C'est joli…

-Alors voilà. Mon épée, je vais l'appeler “Nébuleuse”. 

-J'aime beaucoup ce nom », déclara sa fiancée en posant sa main sur la sienne. 

Ils contemplèrent longtemps la voûte céleste, ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Au pays de Galles, lorsqu’un homme fait la cour à sa future, il est de coutume qu’il lui offre des ‘cuillères d’amour’. Ces cuillères sculptées et gravées arborent plusieurs symboles : une clef évoque la clef du cœur de l’homme, des roues représentent l’engagement du prétendant à travailler dur pour sa future épouse et des perles peuvent même y être apposées pour signifier le nombre d’enfants souhaité.  
> J’ai décidé qu’Angharad serait d’origine galloise, car c’est le cas de l’étymologie de son prénom. Il signifie d’ailleurs “plus d’amour” en cette langue.


	6. Æstiva Regione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVERTISSEMENT : Outre les sous-entendus de violences sexuelles et physiques dans le passé d’Anna, ce chapitre contient également des mentions d’abus émotionnel et un dialogue avec des insultes homophobes, polyphobes et putophobes. Lisez à vos risques et périls, vous n’êtes pas obligés de vous infliger ça si vous savez que ces sujets peuvent vous faire du mal.

Le lendemain matin, ils partirent de bonne heure. Prévoyante, Angharad avait empaqueté du pain, du fromage et du porc salé pour la route. 

« D'ici à la Carmélide, c'est pas la porte d'à côté, philosophait-elle. On en a pour au moins trois ou quatre jours de voyage. »

Après Liverpool, ils seraient presque chez Guenièvre. Il ne leur resterait plus qu’à traverser la région jusqu’à Carohaise, mais ce serait beaucoup moins dangereux, car ils se trouveraient enfin en territoire allié. Angharad leur apprit que, d’après la rumeur, Léodagan tenait tête à l’Usurpateur avec une férocité sans pareille.

« Ça m’étonne pas de mon père, sourit Guenièvre en réponse. J’ai hâte d’être à la maison… »

Mais cet objectif supposait de passer par le nord de la région de Kaamelott, le pays de la fédération qui était le plus infesté d’hommes en blanc. 

Anna espérait seulement que ses forces lui permettraient de maintenir le sort de protection. Elle luttait encore parfois contre la tentation de le lever, de ne plus avoir à ainsi mobiliser son énergie afin de les dissimuler. 

Mais à chaque fois, la pensée de Guenièvre la retenait. 

*

Ils marchaient d’un pas régulier, trop lent aux yeux d’Anna, mais qui convenaient parfaitement aux tourtereaux ainsi qu’à cette petite lambine de Guenièvre. 

« Vous n’avez pas vraiment répondu à ma question de la dernière fois », nota cette dernière, tout en essayant de lui reprendre le bras. Blasée, Anna se laissa faire. 

« Quelle question ? », lui répondit-elle, bien qu’elle ait déjà une petite idée de ce dont sa belle-soeur voulait parler. Celle-ci eut un petit gloussement d’adolescente. 

« L’amour ! », souffla-t-elle, en désignant du menton Perceval et Angharad, qui marchaient main dans la main devant eux. 

Anna émit un profond soupir agacé. Elle était pénible, avec ses marottes. 

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que j’ai déjà connu l’amour ?

-Ben, votre mari, répliqua Guenièvre sans se démonter. Il parle beaucoup du fait que vous le trompez avec la moitié du monde celte. Alors j’ai beau m’y connaître juste un petit peu en adultère, mais il me semble quand même que, pour être aussi motivée, vous avez bien eu des coups de coeur de temps en temps, non ? » 

Aïe. Touché. Décidément, sa belle-soeur n’en ratait pas une. C’était vrai, Anna était souvent tombée amoureuse. En dehors de son mariage, évidemment, sinon c’était pas drôle !

« Rarement des expériences heureuses, murmura-t-elle à Guenièvre, qui tendait l’oreille. Disons que j’aime l’amour, mais que l’amour ne m’aime pas… » 

Une phrase quelque peu défaitiste, certes, mais qui résumait assez bien la situation. 

« C’est pour ça que vous avez autant d’amants, selon votre époux et aussi d’après la rumeur ? Parce que vous ‘aimez l’amour’ ? », l’interrogea Guenièvre, qui savait relier les points. « Moi, quand j’étais ado, on appelait ça ‘avoir un coeur d’artichaut’.

-Il existe d’autres expressions beaucoup moins élégantes pour décrire mon comportement, vous savez. 

-Oh, je sais, rit Guenièvre. Le roi Loth n’en est pas avare, quand il parle de vous. »

Anna grogna, mécontente. Elle n’en attendait pas moins de lui, mais tout de même, ça restait vexant. Evidemment qu’il prenait mal le fait qu’elle vole dans les bras - ou plutôt dans le lit - de quiconque pouvait lui faire oublier leur désastreuse union. Il ne demeurait qu’une seule qualité à son médiocre mari, qu’elle estimait bête et laid : l’obéissance. En politique, il se soumettait à ses directives et avait également le bon sens de ne pas la contrarier. Ou du moins, d’essayer. Et gare à lui si c’était le cas…

« Il a dit beaucoup de choses pas très gentilles sur vous… Mais vous savez, en vrai, je pense qu’il vous admire. Peut-être même qu’il vous aime ! Il est nul pour le montrer, c’est tout. C’est comme ça, les gens anxieux. »

Guenièvre et sa manie de percer à jour n’importe qui commençaient à l’agacer, et elle le lui dit. D’autant plus que sa belle-soeur n’avait croisé le roi d’Orcanie que de temps en temps, à l’époque de sa fuite forestière avec Lancelot. 

C’était rageant de constater qu’elle avait raison. Anna lui expliqua son point de vue. A son avis, Loth et elle se ressemblaient en fait beaucoup. Des angoissés chroniques, incapables de s’attacher ou de se sentir en sécurité auprès de quelqu’un d’autre. 

Ce qu’elle ne lui révéla pas, car elle ne l’aurait pas même avoué sous l’ordalie, c’était que leurs points communs étaient en vérité plus nombreux que leurs divergences. La raison pour laquelle Anna avait tant de liaisons était la même que celle pour laquelle Loth trahissait sans cesse leurs alliés : la peur de s’attacher. Briser une relation, plutôt que la cultiver, pour ne pas se retrouver vulnérable face à l’autre. 

Ce qu’elle lui confia, en revanche, c’était que pendant ses aventures, elle ne parvenait pas à savourer l’instant présent, toujours dans la crainte du moment où sa maîtresse ou son amant se lasserait d’elle. Cet instant où, finalement, elle se retrouverait abandonnée. 

Moment qui arrivait inévitablement, et qu'elle avait l'impression de toujours provoquer. 

« Ça a été difficile, quand j’ai retrouvé Arthur après l’avoir quitté, admit Guenièvre en retour. J’ai vraiment eu l’impression de l’avoir abandonné. Et je sais bien qu’il avait ses propres torts, ce n’était pas juste de me tromper avec une femme de chevalier. Mais finalement, il a beaucoup souffert de cette relation. Je crois bien que dame Mevanwi, ce qui comptait pour elle, c’était surtout de pouvoir être sur le trône à ma place. C’est une femme très ambitieuse.

-Il n’y a aucun mal à aimer être reine, grommella Anna, à qui on avait souvent reproché son intérêt pour le pouvoir.

-Rho ben quand même, quand il faut marcher sur les autres pour parvenir à ses fins, c’est pas terrible. Enfin, c’est mon avis. Vers la fin, quand j’avais repris mon rôle de départ et qu’elle venait parfois au château, elle me faisait un peu peur, en fait.

-Comme moi, remarqua Anna dans un sourire assez méchant. 

-Oh, vous me faites moins peur, maintenant. Mais y avait de ça. Et puis vers la fin, on racontait qu’elle aussi, elle avait appris la magie.

-Pourquoi les femmes ambitieuses et magiciennes sont-elles toujours aussi mal vues ? », se plaignit Anna, qui aurait bien aimé rencontrer Mevanwi. 

Cette femme lui semblait fascinante. Et, d'après ce qu'on racontait, elle était non seulement intelligente, mais également d'une grande beauté. Peut-être qu'elles pourraient bien s'entendre...

« Des préjugés ?, imagina Guenièvre. Je sais pas. Mais c’est vrai qu’Arthur, il a un peu de mal avec l’idée des femmes au pouvoir, lui aussi. J’avais reçu Séfriane au Cercle des Femmes, ben elle m’a dit que mon mari avait passé son temps à la reprendre et à l’empêcher d’intervenir. 

-Séfriane, comme dans Séfriane d’Aquitaine ?, releva Anna. L’une des plus grandes stratèges militaire du continent ?

-Oui, comme vous dites ! Ben elle a pas pu en placer une… Alors que son oncle l’avait envoyée pour conseiller le roi, quand même, au départ. 

-Ça ne m’étonne pas, fit Anna en grinçant des dents. Son père aussi méprisait les femmes. Il pensait que le seul endroit où elles avaient leur place, c’était dans la cuisine. Ma mère nous a appris la politique en secret, à mes sœurs et moi. Nous n’avions même pas le droit de manger à la table du roi, pour ne pas perturber les rencontres avec ses ministres.

-Alors non, Arthur, c’est pas non plus la même tisane, nuança Guenièvre. Ma mère et moi, on mangeait toujours avec lui. Il avait eu un paquet de remarques désagréables à faire sur le sujet, mais là-dessus, il est différent d’Uther… Vous pouvez pas comparer. 

-Curieux, nota la demi-soeur du roi avec froideur. Pendant mes rares séjours à Kaamelott, il a pourtant toujours refusé que nous prenions nos repas ensemble... »

Guenièvre, qui connaissait bien la profondeur de la mésentente des adelphes, se garda bien du moindre commentaire. Arthur avait sans doute voulu s'épargner l'empoisonnement. 

« Moi, j’aimais bien manger avec Arthur, déclara à brûle-pourpoint Perceval en se retournant, alors que personne ne l’avait invité dans la conversation. Il prenait toujours le temps de m’expliquer tout un tas de trucs. 

-Ah, alors ça, c’est vraiment qu’avec vous, soupira Guenièvre. Il était pas toujours aussi patient avec moi, franchement. 

-Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?, demanda Anna, encore à la recherche de nouvelles manières d’affuter sa haine. 

-Ben, il me rabrouait, il me disait que je comprenais rien à rien, il me traitait de tous les noms… Je pense qu’il aimait bien me rabaisser, quelque part, ça devait le rassurer. 

-Charmant », murmura Anna, dont la main se referma instinctivement sur son poignard.

Guenièvre la considéra d’un air grave, son bras toujours noué au sien. 

« Vous pouvez pas retenir ça contre lui, considéra-t-elle, d’une voix sentencieuse. Il allait très mal à l’époque. Et maintenant que je sais c’que je sais, avec Aconia…

-Cela ne change rien au fait qu’il vous ait maltraitée, et ce, pendant des années, rétorqua froidement Anna. Une maltraitance qui ne se voit pas, qu’on ne peut donc pas punir, n’est-ce pas ?

-C’était pas dit méchamment… Enfin, des fois si, mais il pensait pas à mal ! 

-Le résultat reste le même. Il vous a fait du mal. »

Anna regarda la route devant eux, et son regard se brouilla. 

« Uther me dévalorisait sans cesse. Me traitait de bonne à rien, de souillon, de petite idiote. Il ne faisait pas que ça, c’est vrai. Mais ses insultes, c’était sa manière de m’atteindre verbalement, quand il ne pouvait pas me blesser physiquement. Une arme de lâche. Mais une arme tout de même.

-Arthur, c’est pas pareil », le défendit Guenièvre, qui avait remarqué les larmes dans ses yeux.

Anna arracha son bras à celui de sa belle-soeur. 

« J’avais raison. Arthur est semblable à Uther. Tel père, tel fils, je le savais bien. Merci pour la confirmation. » 

Guenièvre essaya de justifier le comportement de son mari, dans une tirade embrouillée qui, au contraire, regorgeait d’occasions de le trouver infâme. Plus elle lui racontait ses années passées auprès d’Arthur, et plus Anna se disait que son demi-frère s’était comporté comme la dernière des ordures, et que sa haine envers lui restait parfaitement justifiée. 

Mais ce qui nourrissait le plus sa colère, et faisait vaciller sa fragile affection envers Guenièvre, c’était que cette dernière prenait toujours la défense de son époux. Aussi incompréhensible que cela puisse paraître, elle lui pardonnait tout, y compris des moments de leur vie conjugale où il l’avait vraiment traitée comme une moins-que-rien. 

Anna aurait pu comprendre qu’elle se retourne contre Arthur et rêve de lui faire du mal. L’idée qu’elle soit revenue à ses côtés purement par obligation, après la débâcle du putsch de Lancelot, lui aurait semblée logique. En revanche, ce qui échappait à la reine-sorcière, c’était le fait qu’elle supporte de revenir auprès d’un mari qui la méprisait, même lorsqu’elle montrait une indéniable connaissance des affaires du royaume et une volonté de tenir un véritable rôle de reine. 

Arthur ne l’avait jamais respectée en tant que personne, et malgré ses timides progrès lors du voyage qu’il avait accompli avec Guenièvre à la recherche de sa descendance, il ne semblait pas pour autant près à lui accorder toute l’attention qu’elle méritait. Ce qui alimentait la colère d’Anna envers son demi-frère, bien entendu, mais la remplissait aussi d’un certain ressentiment contre Guenièvre elle-même. 

Car cela lui rappelait le comportement de sa mère envers Uther. Elle aussi lui avait tout pardonné, l’avait même idéalisé, dans une affection aussi malsaine que déséquilibrée. Ygerne n’avait jamais protégé Anna et ses soeurs des vices de son époux, trop occupée à elle-même se dépêtrer d’une relation qu’elle n’avait pas consentie. C’était lâche. C’était faible. 

Et elle, elle n’avait jamais supporté les faibles. 

*

La crépuscule tombait et il était temps de bivouaquer. Ils décidèrent de s’arrêter dans une petite clairière. A la surprise d’Anna, Guenièvre savait faire du feu et construire un abri pour la nuit. 

« J’ai appris ça du temps de… du temps où j’étais avec Lancelot dans la forêt », révéla-t-elle en baissant les yeux. En soutien, Angharad lui prit la main. 

« Vous inquiétez pas, la rassura de nouveau Perceval. Il vous trouvera jamais, ma dame. Je vous l’ai juré. Et puis il y a le sort de… euh… 

-Anna », compléta la concernée. 

Des jours qu’ils voyageaient ensemble, et cet abruti n’avait toujours pas retenu son prénom !

« Oui, voilà. On vous protègera.

-Je vais chercher du bois », l’interrompit Anna, qui se sentait mal à l’aise. 

Elle les laissa à la conversation au coin du feu et disparut dans les bois. 

« Elle est bizarre, commenta Angharad. J’ai pas confiance en elle. 

-Moi si, répondit simplement Guenièvre. Elle a eu une vie pas facile, mais en vrai, elle a bon fond. 

-J'en suis pas si sûre », grimaça la servante. 

*

« Non, pour la vingtième fois, je ne peux pas ‘pardonner à Uther’, répétait Anna, le lendemain. Il a ruiné mon enfance, mon adolescence, ma vie. Impossible de ne rien faire. 

-Rien faire, c’est facile, philosopha Guenièvre. Mais pardonner, c’est pas vraiment ‘rien faire’. 

-Ca n’a aucun sens, ce que vous racontez. 

-Mais si !, insista sa belle-sœur. Vous croyez que j’en ai pas voulu à Mevanwi, pour m’avoir piqué mon mari et même ma place ? Je sais qu’elle m’en veut. Mais moi, non. C’est compliqué à expliquer… 

-Essayez quand même. Cela m’intrigue.

-J’ai mis beaucoup d’énergie à me dire que, finalement, ce qui est fait est fait. C’est le passé. 

-Le passé forge le présent, indiqua Anna. On ne peut pas faire comme s’il n’avait pas eu lieu.

-Oui, mais on peut quand même se construire en dépit de ce qui est arrivé. Comme un pont sur une rivière. 

-Un pont sur une rivière ?, redit Anna, sans comprendre.

-Oui, comme si la rivière c’était le mal qu’on vous avait fait, et le pont, c’était vous. Enfin vos pensées. Enfin bon, je suis pas très bonne en métaphores…

-Construire un pont par-dessus le passé ? C’est débile, ce que vous dites...

-Par exemple, pour Mevanwi. Bon bah ça sert à rien de lui en vouloir. Au bout d’un moment, c’est à moi que ça ferait du mal, de ressasser ça. Vous comprenez ? »

Anna ne comprenait pas et, en serrant les dents, elle se disait que bien des actes restaient impardonnables. Ce que lui avait fait Uther l’avait marquée à vie, et lui laissait des séquelles irréparables. Ses agressions avaient altéré son propre rapport à la violence, aux autres, et même, à son propre corps. Comment pardonner, dans de telles conditions ?

Les injonctions constantes de Guenièvre au pardon finirent par provoquer chez elle une rage inégalée. D’autant plus qu’elle l’avait mise au courant des méfaits d’Uther. Certaines choses ne pouvaient tout simplement pas être oubliées. Pas quand elles avaient activement contribué à détruire sa vie. 

Pendant le reste du trajet jusqu’à Liverpool, elle refusa de reprendre son bras. 

  
  


*

« On est bientôt chez moi », s’exclama Guenièvre en trépignant de joie lorsqu’ils virent au loin leur destination. 

Liverpool se trouvait en effet aux portes de la Carmélide. Il s’agissait d’une ville-frontière, au bord de l’estuaire de Mersey. S’y trouver signifiait qu’ils avaient déjà accompli la majeure partie de leur voyage. 

Ils décidèrent donc d'y faire escale, et de reprendre leur périple le lendemain. Ils trouvèrent une auberge nommée Le Taureau Ivre. On leur servit un ragoût à base de rutabagas, de viande salée et d'oignons.

Contrairement à l’autre établissement qu’ils avaient fréquenté, cette auberge était bruyante et fourmillait de monde. Sans le vouloir, Anna entendit le nom de l’un de ses fils, dans une conversation animée qui avait lieu non loin de leur table. 

« Ah, ça, c’est sûr, Gauvain, il se mène la belle vie, en ce moment ! »

Elle dressa l’oreille. Le reste de l’échange n’avait rien de flatteur pour lui. Manifestement, ces manants se moquaient ouvertement de son benjamin. 

« Comment ils se font appeler, déjà, lui et l’autre tafiole ?

-Les Petits Pédestres… Les Petits Pédés, plutôt, ouais !

-Les Petits Pédés dont un à la Poule, maintenant que l’un des deux s’est marié avec l’ancienne pute du roi. 

-Vous avez pas entendu la nouvelle ? Apparemment, ils se la partagent, hein. 

-Ça m’étonne pas tellement d’eux. Après tout, ils ont déjà partagé le même lit, on est pas à ça près… »

Anna essayait de faire comme si la discussion qu’ils avaient entendue ne l’atteignait pas. Mais en vérité, chacun des mots résonnait dans son esprit, à l’instar de coups de tonnerre. 

« Les écoutez pas, tenta de lui dire Guenièvre. Ca fait longtemps que je sais que mon frère aime les hommes, c’est pas bien grave, tant qu’il est heureux…

-Au moins, on ne raconte plus que c’est un bâtard, c’est déjà ça, asséna Anna en serrant les dents. Ce qui est d’ailleurs sûrement vrai. C’est marrant, la plupart des rumeurs sur mon fils ont tendance à être vraies. »

Après cet incident, il règna un silence de mort à leur table. Même Perceval s’était interrompu dans son récit à Angharad à propos des étoiles filantes, et soupait en silence. 

Quant à Anna, l’image de la pierre de sang dansait sous ses paupières fatiguées.

« Je vais me coucher », annonça-t-elle en repoussant son écuelle à peine entamée. 

*

Elle monta les escaliers d’un pas furieux. Elle venait tout juste de refermer la porte de la chambre qu’elle partageait avec sa belle-sœur, lorsqu’elle entendit derrière elle une voix caverneuse - et familière.

« Vous avez changé d’avis, à ce que je vois.

-Comment vous le savez ?, répondit-elle le plus froidement possible. 

-Je peux sentir votre colère. C’est le plus beau de ce que vous avez à offrir au monde, croyez-moi. »

Elle se retourna, fulminante. 

« Si vous tenez tant à récupérer Guenièvre, pourquoi vous ne m'attaquez pas ? Puisque, d'après vous, je suis son seul véritable rempart contre Lancelot. 

-Je n'ai aucun intérêt direct à la capture de cette petite idiote. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ce que cela implique. En aval, comme en amont.

-Vous parlez de Lancelot. Et peut-être… peut-être aussi de moi. 

-Ce que cela réveillera chez vous deux, voilà ce qui m’intéresse. »

Anna frissonna. Elle était sans doute en train de faire un pacte avec le diable. 

« Donnez-moi cette fichue pierre, et qu’on n’en parle plus. Je veux que mon fils rentre dans le droit chemin. Et j'en ai assez d'elle. » 

L’homme en noir disparut. Mais le poids et les aspérités d’une petite pierre ronde pesaient désormais dans sa main. 

Malgré son épuisement, elle ne put fermer l’oeil de la nuit. Et ce n’était pas à cause des ronflements de Guenièvre. 

*

Le lendemain matin, dès l’aurore, on tambourina violemment à la porte de leur chambre. 

« Ouvrez, ordre du roi ! »

Guenièvre se réveilla en sursaut. Son coeur battait la chamade et elle avait les mains moites. 

« Comment ils nous ont retrouvés ? Je croyais que votre sortilège de protection… 

-Je l’ai levé hier soir, lui répliqua laconiquement celle qu’elle croyait son amie.

-Mais pour… pourquoi ? »

Elle n’y comprenait rien. Elle savait bien qu’Anna était pas facile, mais d’après ce qu’elle avait cru comprendre, depuis le début, elle les avait quand même protégés. Et voilà que maintenant, elle la trahissait ? C’était pas logique. 

D’une voix de petite fille, elle ajouta : 

« Je croyais que vous m’aimiez bien.

-Vous vous êtes trompée », répondit-elle sans pitié. 

Cette réponse lui glaça le coeur. Elle avait l’impression de sentir une pierre lui tomber dans la poitrine. Anna continua, de son ton le plus dur :

« Vous avez oublié qui j’étais. Je suis Anna d’Orcanie. Et je trahis. » 

Comme pour ponctuer ses dires, les soldats de Lancelot enfoncèrent la porte à ce moment précis. Cette fois-ci, ils n’étaient pas seuls. Derrière la rangée de capuches blanches trônait, impassible, un homme en noir. 

« Venez avec moi, lui intima-t-il d’un timbre grave. Ca ne fera pas mal. » 

Puis, tandis qu’elle se levait avec récalcitrance, il ajouta sournoisement : 

« Pas tout de suite. » 

*

Le visage apeuré de Guenièvre se tourna vers elle une dernière fois, et Anna eut mal de savoir que cette âme pure et innocente, cette femme qui lui avait tendu la main alors que rien ne l'obligeait à le faire, sa  _ sœur aux yeux de la loi _ allait être livrée à l'homme qui terrorisait actuellement le royaume de Logres. Un homme qui l'avait déjà maltraitée de par le passé, et qui serait probablement capable de pire encore maintenant. Un homme qui avait vraisemblablement perdu la raison et dont les forces occultes avaient pris le parti. 

Elle serra la cornaline dans son poing et sa victoire eut soudain un goût de bile, de trahison et de cendres.

Anna avait l'impression d'être un monstre mais c'était trop tard, et de toute manière, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se le prouvait. Le regard terrifié d'Arthur sous elle à Tintagel lui revint en mémoire sans raison et elle eut envie de hurler.

Méléagant avait enlevé Guenièvre sous leurs yeux, et c’était de sa faute. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre de ce chapitre signifie “le Royaume de l’Été” en latin. Il s’agit de l’un des Autres Mondes dans la mythologie celte, et c’est le domaine de Melwas, déité dont vient l’étymologie du nom “Méléagant”.


	7. Epilogue : Kirkwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans la légende arthurienne, Carohaise est le nom de la capitale de la Carmélide. Quant à Kirkwall, c'est la capitale de l'Orcanie. 
> 
> TW : propos homophobes, mention de violences.

  
Perceval et Angharad se réveillèrent en sursaut aux coups violents qui étaient frappés contre la porte. Ils comprirent très vite la situation : les hommes en blanc les avaient retrouvés. 

  


En entendant une voix rauque menacer Guenièvre, le chevalier se leva du lit et chercha à tâtons Nébuleuse, mais Angharad le ramena à elle, paniquée. 

« Mais ils vont l’emmener !, s’exclama-t-il, sans se soucier d’être entendu par leurs assaillants. Et moi, j’avais juré de la protéger ! »

Angharad le contempla en silence un instant. Son fiancé avait manifestement le coeur brisé d’avoir failli à son serment. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient emplis de colère et de chagrin. 

« Vous êtes chevalier, tenta-t-elle de le raisonner dans un murmure. Si les hommes en blanc vous trouvent, vous vous ferez exécuter. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le tint longtemps tout contre elle. 

« Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Pas alors que je viens tout juste de vous retrouver. » 

Perceval hésita, manifestement en conflit avec lui-même. Angharad nota que sa poigne se serrait tant sur la sienne qu’il en avait les jointures toutes blanches. Et c’était terrible d’entendre ces gardes à la porte qui jouxtait la leur, et surtout cet homme, cet homme à la voix redoutable et qui rappelait un oiseau de mauvais augure. 

« Je reste avec vous », dit-il enfin. Angharad crut défaillir de soulagement. 

« Mais, ajouta-t-il, avec la mine sombre d'un enfant rageur, je ne veux plus entendre parler de la sorcière. 

-Je vous rassure, moi non plus », approuva Angharad. Puis, plus bas, elle cracha avec haine : « Traîtresse ! »

*

Face au refus des deux boulets de continuer avec elle, Anna se sentit libérée d’un poids. Elle aurait voulu dire que leurs invectives lui donnaient envie de rigoler. Mais la vérité, c’est qu’elles ravivaient ses doutes à l’idée d’avoir fait le bon choix. 

Angharad avait été la suivante de l’ancienne - ou plutôt nouvelle - reine durant maintes années, et sa loyauté à son égard était sans failles. Quant à Perceval, il s’était attaché à Guenièvre, à qui il ressemblait d’ailleurs étrangement, et la perdre sans pouvoir la défendre alors qu’il lui en avait fait le serment l’avait mis en rage. 

Anna n’avait pas peur de la colère du chevalier, surtout étant donné leurs compétences martiales respectives. Mais sa dureté et son chagrin n’avait fait qu’aggraver la culpabilité qui la hantait. 

Elle savait qu’elle avait mal agi. Seulement, impossible de revenir en arrière. Et si elle en avait l’occasion, le ferait-elle ? Passerait-elle vraiment à côté de l’opportunité de sauver son fils Gauvain des mauvaises influences dans lesquelles il s’entêtait, au profit d’une presqu’étrangère à ses yeux ? 

Peut-être. 

Solitaire, elle gagna donc Carohaise par ses propres moyens, ses chemins de traverse, ses voies détournées. La lune était son guide, la magie l’aidait à chaque pas et malheur à qui voulait attaquer cette femme seule, car des malédictions le hanteraient jusqu’à la fin de ses jours.

Lorsqu'elle vit la forteresse de Carohaise au loin, elle sut qu'elle avait atteint son but. 

A partir de la Carmélide, il lui resterait trois jours de voyage pour atteindre l’archipel d’Orcanie. Mais elle avait encore une tâche à y accomplir. 

*

« Je suis Anna de Tintagel, reine d’Orcanie, et je demande audience. »

Léodagan avait l’air débordé. L’organisation de la résistance des chevaliers de la Table Ronde semblait lui prendre beaucoup d’énergie. Il lui répondit donc d’une voix où affleurait l’épuisement :

« Et vous voulez quoi exactement, j’vous prie ? Essayez de faire en sorte que ça dure pas des plombes, j’ai des trucs à faire, moi. »

Anna le toisa avec dédain. Elle ne le portait pas dans son coeur. Lors de sa régence, Léodagan avait menacé de les mettre à mort, Loth et elle, pour trahison. Mais la roue du destin avait tourné, et c’était désormais Lancelot qui gouvernait. Il avait assigné à résidence le souverain de Carmélide, sans doute effrayé par sa puissance militaire. 

Anna espérait seulement que l'alliance du nouveau roi avec l’Orcanie ne sombrerait pas dans l’oubli, malgré sa fin abrupte lors de sa première tentative de putsch. Cependant, le fait d'avoir offert Guenièvre à Lancelot sur un plateau jouerait sans doute de manière positive dans leur réconciliation. 

Elle s'ébroua. Léodagan la regardait toujours, avec un air de dédain qui commençait à vraiment l'énerver. 

« Je suis au courant que vous avez abrité mon fils Gauvain, lors de la débandade des chevaliers. Ne tentez pas de le nier, je sais qu’il est extrêmement proche de votre héritier, Yvain. 

-Possible. Et alors ?

-Est-il toujours ici ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ? » 

Sauvé du désastre par Bohort, Gauvain incarnait l'un des fers de lance de la résistance des chevaliers. Ces derniers temps, il cherchait même les matériaux afin de reconstruire une table ronde. 

« Ça me fout que c'est mon fils et qu'il est légalement sous mon autorité. »

Son ton se durcit encore davantage, tandis que des flammèches d'une magie verte se mettaient à lui lécher les paumes.

« Il repart avec moi. »

Et ainsi, Anna regagna l’archipel en emmenant son fils avec elle, de sombres dessins dans le cœur. 

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire au revoir. 

*

Anna obligea son fils à prendre un cheval pour rentrer, comme elle. Cette “aversion pour la race équidée”, pour reprendre ses dires, devenait de plus en plus ridicule. Elle se gaussa de sa peur et le menaça des pires sévices s’il n’obtempérait pas. 

Et il était bien trop terrifié par elle pour refuser. 

Sa jument bai semblait plutôt docile. Quant à Anna, elle choisit un étalon à la robe noire. Aussi noire que son coeur, songea-t-elle avec remords en pensant à Guenièvre. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qu’elle avait commis, mais ne parvenait pourtant pas à entièrement le regretter, enthousiaste à l’idée de ce que l’homme en noir lui avait promis. 

Elle avait monté la petite pierre rouge en pendentif. Il cognait contre sa poitrine au rythme des pas de sa monture, sourd rappel du marché et promesse tacite d’un pouvoir inégalé. 

Les journées de voyage passèrent comme un rêve. Lorsqu’ils furent arrivés tout au bout de l’île de Bretagne, en Calédonie, ils prirent un bateau pour l’Orcanie. 

A leur arrivée, il faisait nuit noire. Arthmaël de Kirkwall les attendaient de pied ferme au port, encapuchonné comme à son habitude de sa longue tunique noire qui flottait aux vents. 

Les tatouages qui entouraient ses yeux luisaient au clair de lune. Il avait sans doute été prévenu de son retour par les esprits nocturnes. Son familier, un rat décharné aux yeux rouges, était juché sur son épaule. 

Arthmaël était l’un des amants dont elle avait parlé à demi-mot à Guenièvre. L’une de ces personnes avec lesquelles elle trompait son mari sans vergogne. Celui-ci était un druide, lié à l’Esprit du Loup, et ne rechignait pas aux coups bas. Ce qui l’avait séduite en lui, c’était sa puissance magique, ainsi que ses talents d’orateur. Il savait séduire les foules - et avait su la séduire, elle. 

Anna résista à l’envie de l’embrasser avec fougue. Après tout, son fils était présent. 

Et d’ailleurs, en parlant de son fils… 

« J’ai besoin de faire un rituel, murmura-t-elle à Arthmaël. Dans les catacombes du château. »

Gauvain semblait terrifié. Il n’avait pipé mot de tout le voyage. 

« Mère ? », souffla-t-il, interrogateur, ses grands yeux bruns emplis de sommeil.

« Vous serez plus fort, lui promit-elle. Plus fort que jamais. » 

Gauvain avait envie de lui répondre qu’il n’avait pas envie d’être fort, pas à sa façon froide et cruelle. Mais devant le regard fou de sa génitrice, il s’abstint. 

« Venez », fit-elle encore, d’une voix qui se voulait douce. Gauvain y décelait cependant une menace voilée, qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, et cela le plongeait dans le désespoir car il savait ne pas avoir le choix. 

Encadré par le druide malveillant et par sa terrible mère, il s'exécuta lentement. La main d’Anna se referma sur la pierre de sang. Elle reprendrait enfin le contrôle sur son enfant renégat. 

La sinistre forteresse de Kirkwall se dressait dans l’obscurité, bientôt le théâtre de semaines, de mois de souffrance de la part du benjamin de la famille royale. 

Dans l’ombre, Méléagant sourit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après cette histoire se déroule la fanfiction de Sol_Invictus intitulée [_Magica Nigra_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757691). Allez la lire, c’est une petite merveille !
> 
> Merci à toustes de m'avoir lu.

**Author's Note:**

> Voici une carte du royaume de Logres. Elle est volontairement incomplète, car elle se focalise sur les lieux qu'explorent (ou exploreront !) les personnages. 
> 
> C'est ma toute première carte, soyez indulgents ;)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
